How is it possible that I love him?
by Wolf-spirit-star26
Summary: A female saiyan named Moonlight meet Broly and his father before they meet Goku and the gang, she feared that one day her love would not be able to control his anger, after they meet Goku things started to get out of control!
1. Chapter 1

**_~this is just a story I want to share hope u like it~_**

_My name is Moonlight, I was just a young warrior for Lord Cooler serving him ever since I started to walk, since I was part of a strong race called Saiyan, I was force to train to become the strongest warrior that ever lived and that will never disobey any of his orders, when I was just eleven years old I helped him destroy planets, it started to become no problem to destroy a planet with only one move, this was my life until one day while I was seventeen years old I met Broly and Paragus, I was just gonna take over a planet until I met him on the same planet that he was gonna destroy as well. I fought him off cause he was in my way to complete my mission, time went by in our battle and I was starting to lose my energy while fighting Broly, his last hit let me fly onto a building, I was gonna continue to fight him off but I knew that I couldn't defeat him so I accepted defeat and accepted my fate to die from him but instead he spared my life to let me live. Since my life was spared I decide to serve at his father's side, after being with them for only like hours I discovered that Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan and he can't control his powers, when Paragus's device won't work I was the only one to calm him down it was cause he was in love with me, over the years I discovered that I had started to fall in love with Broly and I was glad to be with him, of course I was gonna tell Broly his father's plan to use him to take over the whole galaxy of course his plan didn't work as he thought it would._

"It's enough now Broly!" A silver-white hair female saiyan tries to stop the male saiyan in front of her known as Broly, there was anger in his eyes, he wasn't paying any attention to the woman in front of him like she isn't even there, the female saiyan wrapped her arms round his chest. "Broly, please calm down, this is getting out of hand, this isn't you, this isn't the man that I'm in love with, please Broly calm down for me!" Broly snaps out of his rage and calms down, he see's the female saiyan in front of him then he wraps his arms around her shoulders and said. "Mo...Moonlight...I'm sorry...I'm sor...pl...please...forgive...forgive me...my...my love?" The female saiyan known as Moonlight, sighs for relief and hugs her lover. "Its ok Broly, I'm ok, you didn't hurt me, I know you will never hurt me like this, just stay calm." Broly was quivering while holding onto Moonlight, she could sense him, having fear, his afraid that he must have done something to her. "Let's head back to your father, Broly." He nodded his head and they both flew off of the planet they were once on together.

Moonlight stayed close to Broly's side, they both held each others arms, they both looked at each other, she smiled up at him and he smiled back, they stood by each other, and they both surprises that Paragus had brought Prince Vegeta to there planet, Paragus stood in front of them and waved his arm towards. "Of course my son will be serving you at your side with his fiancée, my lord." "I'm Broly..." "And I'm Moonlight." Vegeta smiled, that gave Moonlight a shiver down her spine. "So your a saiyan?" They both nodded their head towards Vegeta. "Moonlight, please show our guests around the palace, if you will please." Moonlight looked up at Broly and he nodded at her, she stepped forward and said. "If you may follow me, Prince Vegeta, young Prince Trunks, and friends." Moonlight was about to walk into the palace until a soldier approach Vegeta. "Sir the saiyan just appeared on a planet just east from here." Vegeta growled. "Broly lets go, your coming with me!" Moonlight went Broly looking up to him. "Be careful dear?" Broly smiled down at her. "I'll back dear, just show our guests around the palace." She nodded her head and watched him walk to the ship then it took off.

"So when is the wedding for you and Broly, Miss Moonlight?" Moonlight smiled at a purple-haired young saiyan prince. "We were engaged for only a few days now, we'll be married in a few months, may I ask...what are your names?" "My name is Gohan, this is Krillin and this is Trunks." "Moonlight smiled at them all. "Its nice to meet you all, follow me to show you around the castle." Gohan raised his arm to stop Moonlight. "Excuse me Miss Moonlight for asking this, what kind of mark is that on your arm?" The female saiyan looked down on her left arm, "oh this is a dragon mark meaning a strong warrior on a planet where I use to be raised on until I met Broly, I was just around maybe 16 when I met him, of course I didn't really liked him, until I meet the loving side of him." Moonlight smiled at herself having a tiny shade of pink on her cheeks.

_**~sorry this is all that I can write, I hope you liked it, also Moonlight is my own character that I made up~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moonlight's POV.

"This will be your room in the guest room, feel free to make yourselves comfortable, like your at your own home, I'll come back when dinner is ready, enjoy yourselves to relax." I closed the door behind me and started to float into the hallway, I was gonna open a door until. "Moonlight, I want you to keep an eye on our guests to keep them company." I didn't want to face the owner of the voice I knew who it was. "Whatever you say Paragus, I'll go check when dinner will be ready." I dashed away out of his sight before he could say anything else, I slowed down and entered the kitchen, "when will dinner be done?" The cooks jumped and one of them dropped a bowl full of vegetables, "oops I should have knocked first." "No it's alright Moonlight, we can clean it up in no time, dinner will be done in maybe fifteen minutes or less." I nodded towards the chef. "Alright I'll let our guests get prepared for dinner." I rushed out of the kitchen through the open window, I can sense the boy's energy so I followed my senses to see one the soldiers whipping one of the servants, I cleared my throat to get his attention, he turned his head towards me while I was glaring at him. "Wasn't I clear, when I spook to your captain, if it isn't clear for you, then personal punishment from me will be for you, and no one has ever survived my punishments!" I growled at the soldier showing my fangs and glowing red eyes, the soldier, dashed out of my sight, I took a deep breathe to calm myself then turned to the old and young servants. "You may have some rest." I offered my hand towards the old one, he accepted and I helped him up, I turned towards Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin. "How strong are you, Moonlight?" I put my hand on my chin and started to think, "I don't really know honestly, why?" "We were thinking that, maybe you might be strong enough to beat us?" I was surprised but I smiled, "how strong are you then?"

I smiled with amusement at Krillin while he started showing off his fighting skills until he accidently hit a man, who appeared out of no where it surprised me, "Daddy?" I looked at Gohan being a little confused could this be his father, "Goku?" I looked at Trunks thinking that this Goku person must be a friend of his also a friend to Krillin too, "Goku what are you doing here?" The man rubbed one of the side of his head then turned to Krillin, "I don't know, I was just following the saiyans energy that lead me here!" Goku looked up towards me, "umm guys, who is that?" I was surprised and a bit angry but I stayed calm, "my name is Moonlight, welcome to New Vegeta, oh I almost forgot dinner is almost ready, we should head back to eat, your welcome to come with us Kakarot." "I would love to join dinner, wait how do you know that name, are you a saiyan?" Goku was surprised when I called him by his real name, before I could answer. "So glad for you to join us Kakarot or you would like to be called Goku, I'm Paragus, this young lady is Moonlight, she is my son's fiancée, now let's head back to the palace dinner is ready." Paragus had a head start while I followed with everyone else.

**~sorry this is a bit short! this is all that I can think of right now! I'll try make the next chapter longer! the next chapter will be about Moonlight's past before she met Broly and Paragus~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Past part 1

**~Moonlight is 29 years old in this story, this chapter is about her past, the past that will never be forgotten and the pain won't go away~**

Chapter 3

_**24 years ago**_

_"Moonlight, your going to be living in a new home, but I won't be with you, what I want you to do is obey your leader no matter what!" Moonlight, looked up towards the young man, "I will listen to the Lord but what will happen to you, daddy?" Moonlight gives him a worried look her father kneels down and hugs her, "I'm sorry Sweetie, but I'm afraid that we won't see each other again, but I don't want you to worry about me, I want you to stay strong, I don't want to let you be in danger until you are old enough to take care yourself, I care for you, and pretty soon I'll be with your mother, and your mother and I both wanted you to have a better life then ours." Tears start to form in his eyes, "I understand daddy, I'll make you and mommy proud of me before I meet you and mommy," "that's my good girl, never let anyone let you down!" Moonlight nods towards her father, then a soldier came by her side, "follow me, Moonlight," she went off to follow him there was tears in her eye and that was the last time Moonlight saw her father._

**Moonlight's POV.**

_"Since you don't know Lord Cooler, I must warn you that you should take him seriously his more powerful then every men in this palace, when I bow you can bow after I introduce him to you, I will look after you along with my wife, your mother and father were good friends to my wife and me, now we're able to return their favors, by watching over you while your living here." I looked up to him, so I decided to trust his word, of course I knew him, he would come see my dad when ever my dad wants to talk about his problems been doing that since my mom had passed away and his wife would take care of me and I accepted her as a mother figure, but I knew that no one would replace my real mother. We walked into some kind of throne room, of course I didn't see a throne only some kind of floating orb with a tail hanging on the side of it, "so you brought the girl here nice work, M." I didn't want to look up to this Lord Cooler guy I just keep my eyes on the floor, I had a strange feeling from his aura._

_"My Lord, this is Moonlight Omega, your new member for your army," I bowed down lowering my head with my right hand on my heart, and forced myself to say, "it's an honor to meet you Lord Cooler, I've heard a lot about you from my mother and father." I looked up to him, to my surprise he was a lot different from what my father told me about him, then I realized that his kind is able to transform to level up and get more power. "Wait is she Shadow and Soar Omega's daughter?" "Yes she is my Lord, she is the only daughter of your past top warriors I know she doesn't look much cause she's young but she won't be a disappointment to you, once her training is complete she will be stronger then her parents under your command."_

_I looked into his eyes, there was a confusing emotions that I couldn't understand, I just stayed calm waiting to hear what he will say. "Since she is the daughter of my strongest soldier that I ever had, I will raise her as if she is my own and she will be with me at all times, but for now, M let your wife Mel, show her to her room and get her ready for dinner!" M bowed his head, in a few second I followed Mel to my new room. "Just settle yourself while I get the water ready and look for some clothes for you, for dinner, young dear." I nodded to Mel with a smile, I looked around my new room, I had an odd feeling about Cooler, but I tried not to worry about him, so I just let the feeling slide. Mel lead me to the bathroom with the water already ready, I just undressed and stepped into the water, Mel brought some soap, she wash my hair while I cleaned my own body, I stood up and Mel poured clean water onto me to get rinsed, she gave me a towel, so I dryer up my own self, and brushed my hair, then I saw the dress that Mel had picked out a white dress with thin straps, I put on the dress, it's length reached above my feet, I saw Mel hold a pair of white shoes, but I just said no to them, I looked at myself to the mirror and fixed my hair into a simple braid, I picked up my moon star hair pin that used to be my mom's, used it to hold some of my log bangs._

_"Are you done getting dressed Moonlight, cause I don't think you would look anymore prettier." I was startled at first but when I looked towards the doorway, Cooler was at the entrance of the room, I was wondering how long he was there, "follow me to the dining room Moonlight, dinner will be almost ready." He started to walk away and of course without any hesitation I quickly went by his side, when I caught up to him, I can tell that his was wondering why I have no shoes, but he didn't mind at all, he brought out his hand towards me, and I accepted his hand lifting my hand to his hand and lead me into the dining room._

_Cooler and I had a normal dinner, of course he had asked me many questions wondering about my life with my family and asked me about my likes and dislikes, we were a lot alike. "I will be your mentor, to train you, of course you don't have to be polite to me, you can think of as a father to you, of course I can't replace your own father but I'll try my best to be a father for you, I don't care what you can call, maybe I ask what kinda of nickname will you give me?" I swallowed the food that was in my mouth then said. "I would just call you father if that's ok?" I look up to him and to my surprise he was smiling, "I don't mind to all, you can call me that, young one."_

_Cooler finished his wine from his glass then stood up and walked towards my side while I was finishing my last bite of the salad, he said. "After breakfast tomorrow we will start your training, shall I escort you to your room?" I gulpped down the last my grape juice, pushed the chair back and accepted his hand helping me to stand up, then we started to walk, before I could enter my room he said. "Good night young one, get plenty of rest for your training tomorrow, understood?" I nodded my head and said, "yes," he smiled at me and ruffled my hair a bit and said, "if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, understand?" I nodded my head to him then he walked away while I stepped into my room, on the bed I saw a night gown with a note that was from Mel, 'In the morning your training clothes will be already be ready for you next to you bed, sleep tight and sweet dream young dear, Mel.' I smiled knowing Mel will always look out for me and it made me happy, I changed into my night gown and __went to sleep and be prepared for tomorrow._

**_5 years later_**

_Over the years I trained to become the best, but I end up slowly failing, Cooler won't show it that he is disappointed but I can tell from the look in his eyes, in the beginning we were close like father and daughter but we became distant from each other. I would spend most of my time in my room feeling ashamed, very time during breakfast, lunch, or dinner he would try start a conversation, but I would just stay quiet and just nod yes or no to him, over some time I guess he started to notice my distants to him. During our training, I needed to master my defense and offense of course during our training while my guard was down, I was thrown onto the ground, there were bruises all over my body, I groaned in pain, I was feeling weak, I tried to get up but was having trouble getting up, someone stood in front of me._

_ "Your fighting skills have become better but your defense needs more work, I need your mind towards the battle you can't get distracted, other wise you will lose your battle, do I make myself clear, Moonlight?" I was struggling to stand up but I stood strong to show no weakness, "I understand perfectly clear, father!" I lower my head feeling disappointed and trying not to let any tears escape infront of him to show any weakness, he put his hand on my shoulder. "That will be all for today, go to the healing pod to recover, I don't want you to over work yourself, I care for you so please, I want you to take good care of yourself." Cooler used his hand to lift my chin up to let me look straight into his eyes, I nodded my head to him to try stay strong, he kissed me on my forehead, "I'm sorry father, but the healing pod won't be necessary, I'll just rest in my room, please excuse me, I will see you for dinner" I stepped out of the training room before he could say anything, and ran towards my bedroom._

_I filled up the tub with hot water, stepped into the tub, relaxed into the water, I inhaled and dive into the water, I relaxed myself feeling calm, keeping my eyes closed, I had a strange feeling that there was another presence in the room, I sat up in the water, I felt completly relaxed but I just stood from my elbows to take a look. I was startled to see Cooler leaning against the entrance of the bathroom, I quickly lower my head covering my breasts with my arms and crossed my legs and said. "Is there something you want to talk about father?" "Yes I want to speak with you, Moonlight!" I heard his footsteps coming towards the tub until the footsteps stopped infront of the tub, Cooler was holding up a towel while looking away, I stood up grabbed the towel and covered myself. _

_Cooler stepped out of the bathroom and sat on my bed, "Moonlight can you please talk to me, I know something must be troubling you?" I looked into his eyes, I opened my mouth but shut it closed again and looked away, I stayed quiet for awhile. "I feel like I'm a disappointment to you father, I try my best to keep you proud, but I'm slowly failing and I can see the disappointment in your eyes at the end of our training!" I pulled back my hair feeling a bit stressed until, "Moonlight I was never disappointed in you from your training, your the best fighter then my soldiers, I have to admit I think of you more then a daughter since your getting older." I was shocked of what he said and I was curious, "what do you think of me as?" I could see that his cheeks have a bit of blush, "while you were growing up, you started looking more prettier like your glowing and I would start having this strange feeling towards you..." "like if your in love with me?"_

_Cooler nodded his head and turned his back to me, "I want you to be my mate but your too young for me, when I first saw you, I had a strange feeling and it got stronger over time, I care for you but I can't have you as my mate, so I accepted you as my own daughter to feel close to you, but this feelings I have for you, I afraid you would hate this side of me." I was surprised of this side of Cooler, I walked up to him and hugged him from behind, "I will always love you as a father no matter what, I will always care for you, I would never hate you, I promise not to be distant from you, and I'll try my best in our training tomorrow." The aura around him changed, then he walked towards the door before he walked out of the door he looked at me with a smile, "I'll wait for you in the dinning room for dinner." He walked away and I felt a bit confused but I just let my feelings slide and walked into my closet to look for my regular clothes for dinner._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Moonlight's POV.**

I stayed in my room waiting for Broly, it was already night time I was getting worried starting to think that he would be hurt, until I heard the ship had landed, I was happy to hear the ship, I started to float and head to the front door to greet Broly and Vegeta. While I was floating through the hallway, I felt the aura of anger and there was a strong energy wave, I quickly flew to see Broly and Kakarot are having a stare down. I had a bad feeling while Broly's energy is raising it like his gonna get out of control.

**Broly's POV.**

I can't believe that bastard is here in front of me, he is going to pay for embarrassing me. "Broly dear, I was worried you would have been hurt." Some how I snapped out of this anger sense, I turned my head to see shiny golden eyes, those were the eyes I fell in love with, but it was a worried look that Moonlight has in her eyes, so I said in a calm voice. "Let's have a quick walk before we get to bed." She gave me a smile and hugged me, laying her head on my chest, I hugged her back then we walked away.

**Goku's POV.**

_I can't believe this! Broly's energy kinda rise, but it sank down to normal after Moonlight came, something is going on here, I wonder if it could be cause Broly is hiding something... _I shrugged and started to walk to my room. _I guess I'll find out soon then and see what happens._

**Moonlight's POV.**

After my short walk with Broly, we went back to the castle, he walked me to my room, I said good night to him, before I stepped into my room he pulled me into a kissed and I kissed him back, I smiled at him and went into my room, I had that feeling in my gut that something might happen, I had a hard time sleeping that night, memories started to appear out of no where, I pushing back my hair, sighing deeply, I layed down in my bed and shut my eyes to go to see.

I quickly stood up, shooting my eyes open, I gasped while there was a crash, I felt a massive energy source and it was Broly's, got out of bed and flew out the window to his energy, his energy went low a bit, I saw Goku and Paragus with him while he was screaming in his super saiyan form over the water, I flew to him and force him into the water, looked into his eyes while we were in the water, I ignored his growling at me and kissed him, he was still stiff until he calmed down and he power went to normal, he relaxed, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me back.

We floated to the surface of the water, I kept holding on to him while we were above the water, he pulled away and said, "let's go back to the castle." I nodded and we went back to the castle, I followed Broly to his room, he opened the door, I entered, he followed and closed the door behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him close while tears were rolling down my cheeks, I sobbed on his shoulder, he stroked my hair, "I'm sorry love, my powers are getting stronger whenever I'm out of control, I had a hard time controlling them, but I'm afraid next time..." "please don't say it Broly," I pulled away to look into his eyes, we stared at each other for a long time, then he leaned towards me til our lips had met, I was surprised at first but kissed him back, we kissed each other deeply until we both needed air, we pulled away from each other and gasp for air, I smiled at him and he smiled back, I walked over to the bed to sit down, "Broly, I think I'm ready." His eyes widen for what I had said to him, he came to my side and asked, "are you sure Moonlight?" I nodded my head, looked into his eyes while smiling, letting him know that I was sure.

**_~I decided to continue Moonlight's history as another story for me to write, and sorry for u to wait for this chapter for quite awhile, and I hope ur enjoying my own fanfic so far, and I did want to continue this chapter of Moonlight and Broly 'doing it' but this story is rated t so sorry~_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Broly's POV.

I woke up feeling warm and it felt comforting, I remembered what happened last night, I smiled to myself and hold on to Moonlight bringing her closer to me, I slowly opened my eyes to see beautiful golden eyes with a warming kind smile. "Now I'm starting to miss seeing you sleeping peacefully, you looked so cute and more dreamy." I smiled at her and kissed her, we were enjoying the moment until there was a knock on the door, "who's there?" "Broly, I need you to travel with me again, quickly get something to eat before we go." I quickly put on my clothes and boots then said. "I'll be right out there."

Moonlight's POV.

I quickly put on my clothes and fixed my hair while Broly was fixing his hair, "Broly have you seen Moonlight anywhere?" "She's in here with me your highness, she's fine." I looked at Broly feeling uncomfortable, he opened the door while I was sitting on a chair, putting on my boots, I looked up and smiled at Vegeta being polite, "morning Prince Vegeta, how was your morning?" Vegeta smiled at me that gave me a shiver up my spine, "I'm afraid your fiancé and I will have to travel again, now let's go Broly." He walked off, Broly looked at me then followed him, I flew into the kitchen grabbing a couple of fruit and two loaves of bread with a jar of honey, I put them in a bag and flew towards Broly and Vegeta, I landed next to Broly and walked beside him.

"Hey Vegeta, are you there, come on already, I've been waiting for so long, and I didn't have breakfast...Vegeta, you don't have to go anywhere, the super saiyan your looking for is right here!" Paragus growled after what Goku said, he flew out of the ship then Vegeta said, "just stay out of this Kararot, you have no idea what your talking about." Goku landed infront of Vegeta, after he landed on his feet, "Paragus, why don't you tell him that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan." "Prince Vegeta, he must be confused, it's impossible, his power level lower then mine."

"That's it, I'm through with this lie going on, I can't take it anymore! Listen to me Prince Vegeta, this planet is a fake, even the people here are fake, this whole place is just an illusion from Paragus, he just wents you here cause of the past, he wants revenge from what your father had down to him when Broly was just an infant, this planet is just a trap this whole time." Paragus gave me a death glare, but I didn't care, also it looked like Vegeta didn't believe me until Trunks came. "Father! She's telling the truth, this planet is a people, this people can tell you everything!" The people were shocked to see Broly, "that's him, his the one that destroyed our planet." Vegeta seemed to be a bit shocked, "you know the truth, this planet means nothing to me, what I really care is the planet earth, it's a health planet, which makes it perfect, also Moonlight was right, I wanted revenge from your father, but Frieza took care of that, so I decided to take my revenge on his son instead."

Broly walked past us towards Goku, I had hoped that I could be wrong but I hate it when I was right, Broly's energy started to rise and he gonna be out of control, tears started to slide down my face, then Broly started to fight Goku, then the fight had started Goku, Gohan, and Trunks, vs. Broly in his form of full power, Vegeta was too shocked to move, and I felt like my heart has shattered, with the feeling like the world has ended, losing my whole heart.

**~I'm sorry I took so long to update this chapter, I hope ur enjoying this, I'll try finish the next chapter short then a month, enjoy~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Moonlight's POV.

Broly's power felt so powerful, I almost couldn't breathe, the feeling had my heart racing, I never felt this fear inside of me, it felt like your own life has ended, I was paralyzed watching Broly battle Goku, Gohan, and Trunks, seeing him like this was heart breaking knowing he won't come back to his normal self from his anger. I fell to my knees, lower my head while tears were falling down my face, I just couldnt believe that it's happening, it was like a nightmare, I was hoping that it was a nightmare but I wouldn't wake up from it.

Gohan wasn't able to continue on after he was knocked out on a rock and so was Trunks, Goku was still fighting Broly, trying his best to defeat him, I realized that a namekian, blocked one of Broly's moves that was gonna hit Gohan, that's when my senses came back. Right when the namekian known aa Piccolo was about to fight Broly, I charge right at Broly, I kicked him with all of my strength on the side of his head, he went flying into a building, Piccolo was surprised but became serious, after the smoke cleared Broly looked like he wasn't harmed. "Is that the best you got, that was nothing." I glared at him, "your right that is nothing cause that wasn't my best strike, I was holding back." He only laughed at me then charged at me in just seconds, he was in front of me, before I could strike, he stroke me towards a cliff, I hit the wall of rock make a dint, I floated out of the cliff, it was painful but only for a second, I pulled back my hair to see better while taking a deep breathe.

"Just give me your best shot, I never felt any pain from that, I know you can do better Broly, why are you holding back?" I only heard a growl from him then he charged at me again with a punch to my chest, I could feel the pain only a bit of a stinging feeling, from his attacks, he kept hitting me multiple times only to see me in pain yet I won't show it, when he couldn't take it anymore I lifted me up by the collar of my shirt and said. "How can you not be in pain, I've been attacking you yet you never show any pain, why?" I held my hands onto his wrists, "tell me this, why are you holding back, you don't have the guts to hurt me Broly, I never felt any pain from your attacks cause your holding back on me." Right when he was gonna hit me again, Goku punched him away from me, and I landed on my feet, "why would Broly be holding back on you?" "It makes almost no sense?" Piccolo said when he landed next to us, "Goku what's you must powerful move?" They both looked at me a bit shocked, "it's called spirit ball, it can destroy anyone, but I need more power in order to use it." "Then I'll keep him busy while you collect more energy, we need to take care of him before the comet comes to this planet."

I was starting to get weak while I was fighting Broly, now he holding me down with arm into the ground. "How is it possible that you love me Moonlight, after you found out about my powers why didn't you reject me, what did you see in me that made you fallen in love with me?" I knocked him off of me towards a wall, I floated beside him then leaned forward towards him, "I loved you cause I knew you had a soft side and that side of you is who I fell in love with, I knew you would be the one that I would truly love, but I knew that it would be impossible to be with you forever." "Moonlight get out of the way now!" I turned towards Goku, the Spirit Bomb was ready but he needed more power, before I could react Broly had hit me, I landed onto a cliff side, I used my strength to lift up my arm, and gave the rest of my energy to Goku, my strength has given up, my arm went limb and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes and sit up then a shot of pain came to me, I screamed to the feeling of pain that made me held onto my arm, Vegeta and Goku came to me to hold me down then a woman with teal colored hair came with a needle, seconds later the pain went away so I calmed down, I lay my head back onto the pillow, I slowly breathed in and out calming myself, opened my eyes to see; Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, and some other people that I don't know. "How long was I out?" "You've been out for two weeks now!" I looked around then I remembered what happened before I blacked out so I asked. "What happened to Broly?" They all looked at each other then everyone left the room but Goku and Vegeta, Goku sat into the chair next to me and said. "Moonlight, I wish to not give you bad news but his..." "Goku's Spirit Bomb destroyed him, his now died!" Goku turned towards him and glaring at him, "also we're not sure if this is good news or bad news but..." "your pregnant!" Goku glared at him again, I was surprised, I held onto my stomach, a tear fell down my face while I smiled and said. "That's great news!"

**~And that's the end of my fanfiction, I'm not sure what to name my next fanfiction about Moonlight's past, if you want to give me some suggestions, don't be shy to let me know, I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction, and thanx for taking the time to read this, and sorry if there wasn't any action I'm still new write fighting scenes, also if you have any ideas of gender and name for Moonlight's baby please don't be shy to let me know, also have a nice day~**


End file.
